To Disappear Completely
by Artistic Remedy
Summary: Life has been slow, and slightly depressing, since Obito and Minato died. Rin's life seems to be the same thing every day, at least until she disappears.


I randomly felt the urge to write this. I haven't got a pairing set for this yet, so review and suggest who you think Rin should be with? ^_^ also I don't know much about things that happened before the series started besides the obvious things, so if I have anything wrong, just tell me. Some things I may change though, but nothing TOO serious.

* * *

It was quiet, save for the noise of rain making contact with whatever surface it hit first and the splashing noises of sandals walking through wet grass. It was still dark out, the only light source being the stars and the moon, but then again it was only around five or six in the morning. The girl rounded around a tree, finally meeting her destination.

The KIA stone.

She could see a lone figure standing in front of it, hands shoved into his pockets. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that someone had built a statue right there, but she recognized the messy mass of hair that was slouching over too far to the side thanks to the rain.

"Kakashi, you're getting wet." Rin couldn't help but point out the obvious as she made her way over to him, holding her umbrella to wear it shielded them both from the rain.

He didn't respond. His gaze was locked on one of the names on the KIA stone.

"How long have you been out here?" Rin questioned, looking over at him, pursing her lips together.

"Since last night."

Rin frowned, giving him a soft glare, "So basically you've been out here for for more than seven hours?"

"Maybe." Kakashi shrugged.

"Come on, you've spent enough time out here." Rin said, grabbing of his hand and dragging him off in the direction of her house. She looked back at the KIA stone, forcing a smile. _I'm borrowing Kakashi for a while, ok Obito?_

-

"I wish you'd stop spending all your time at the stone. It's not healthy." Rin said, who was currently cleaning some dishes. Kakashi was currently sitting on her couch. She had to give him some clothes to wear that one of her friends had left at her house a long time ago while his clothes dried, "Don't you have to meet the teams today anyway? You can't afford getting sick anytime soon."

"It's not like they'll pass." Kakashi responding, looking over at Rin. She looked a lot different compared to when they were younger. Her hair had grown almost half way down to her knees, he couldn't remember her getting a hair cut since Obito had died, and she also looked more mature.

"Well it's not they're fault that you're so hard on them." Rin said, washing her hands before turning the water off. She dried them off before walking over to the couch and sitting down beside him.

"Don't you have a mission today?" Kakashi questioned, changing the subject.

Rin nodded, stretching. She looked over at the clock, seeing that it was now 7:30, "What time do you have to be there?"

"8:00"

"Shouldn't you be going then?" Rin questioned, standing up. She had to get ready for her mission, which was in another two hours. Then again, she wasn't sure if it counted as a mission since she just had to run some papers to Sunagakure, which wouldn't be that hard or take too much time.

"I have enough time."

"To be late, like you do every time you have to be somewhere at a certain time." Rin said as she walked down the hall, "but whatever. I'm going to get ready and pack. Stay here as long as you like, I guess."

She didn't bother to listen for a response as she headed into her room, changing into a short dress with shorts under it. She slipped on her fingerless gloves and sandals, tying her hair back in a low pony tail. Kakashi used to point out that there was no point in tying her hair so low since it didn't really make a difference, but she always brushed it off. Walking over to the other end of her room, she picked up her pack, sliding it over her shoulder before she walked out of her room and down the hall, "Kakashi?"

She couldn't help but smile, seeing him asleep on the couch. She was tempted to wake him up since he only had another fifteen minutes to be at the academy, but she decided to let him sleep. Why wake the man when he'd just be late anyway?

She made her way to the door, opening it as quietly as possible and leaving the house and heading down the road that led to the village gates. Her home was more isolated than most houses. She liked it not being bothered by many people or having a lot of noise wake her up at night. The only downside was that it took longer to make it to the Hokage's office or to the gates.

It took her about twenty minutes to make it to the gates, mainly because she wasn't in a hurry since there was almost another hour in a half until she actually had to leave. Usually she did leave early since lately she hadn't had much to do. Ever since Obito and Minato had passed, both her's and Kakashi's lives seemed to become much slower. Kakashi had decided to become a sensei for the new squads (though he had failed every squad assigned to him thus far) since he quit ANBU recently while Rin had quit being an academy teacher and just continued doing missions like she used to. It was rare that Kakashi and Rin took missions together anymore, despite Kakashi's protectiveness over her. It hadn't been hard for her to figure out why he acted this way, and thinking about it saddened her somewhat.

Rin looked up, seeing the gates coming into sight. _Now I get a long, silent trip ahead_ She thought, sighing as she shifted the bag on her shoulder before she sped up a bit.

-

Rin sighed as she leaned back against a tree trunk, having been taking a rest after about five hours of traveling. She didn't liked taking many resting breaks because it gave her time to think, and she was always pulled into thoughts about what had happened around ten years ago. She didn't like thinking about Obito, because she was always sent into a spiral of depression. Kakashi tortured himself by standing at the KIA stone during almost all of his free time and some of his work time and Rin tortured herself by constantly keeping herself busy.

"I should get going..." She mumbled to herself, pushing herself up. She threw her bag over her shoulder and was about to begin walking again before she heard some voices.

"I'm so sick of you bossing me around, yeah!"

"You shouldn't make so much noise, Deidara. People will hear you."

Peeking her head around a tree, Rin could see two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them had messy red hair while the other had long blond hair. She was sure to keep her chakra level low so that they wouldn't be able to sense her right away.

"I don't care, yeah!" The blond one, Deidara, continued to shout as he plopped down on a boulder, "I never wanted to join this fucking organization anyway."

"That isn't my fault, now is it?" The red head spoke in a calm manor. Rin could see what looked to be a giant puppet sitting next to him. He seemed to be reattaching something to it, "And maybe if you'd shut up you'd be able to tell we're being watched."

Rin's eyes widened as he looked her way, causing her to let out a small squeak before she quickly stumbled back, though she felt her back come in contact with something.

"Now where do you think you're going, yeah?"

Rin quickly turned around, seeing Deidara standing over her. She looked back over, seeing that the other boy was gone from where he had been standing along with the giant puppet.

"What shall we do with her, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked, grabbing her by her throat and lifting her up. She clawed at his hands, trying desperately to get him to release her, but it was no use. "Kill her?"

"That would be the best thing to do." Came Sasori's voice, but now it was coming from the puppet.

Deidara smirked, "Perfect..." He said, his hand going towards a pouch at his hip.

"Deidara, Sasori."

The two boys froze, looking over to where the voice came from. Rin struggled to glance over, barely being able to make out another black cloak and black hair.

"Hello, Itachi-san."

"... Itachi." Deidara greeted, though he didn't seem that happy to see him.

"Do not kill her." Itachi said, his gaze going over to Rin's still figure, "Leader-sama may want her for any information she has."

".. Fine, yeah." Deidara grumbled, letting her drop to the ground. Rin quickly stood up, wanting nothing more than to dart out of the area before she felt a pain in her neck and went crashing back down to the floor.

"She should be paralyzed for the next few hours, at least until we get her back to the base." Sasori stated, who had most likely thrown a poisoned senbon at her neck.

"Deidara."

Deidara growled before he reached down, picking up Rin roughly before throwing her over his shoulder. "Lets go." He grunted before he began walking. Itachi watched Deidara for a moment before he began walking, Sasori not close behind.

_What have I gotten myself into...? _Rin thought, pursing her lips tightly together, filling tears forming in her eyes, though she refused to let them fall.


End file.
